Cantarella
by maloe3244
Summary: This story is based on the song Cantarella by WhiteFlame ft. Vocaloids Hatsune Miku and KAITO. I've added my own twists to this story as well as some of my interpretations, but I have not changed the whole plot of the story. Don't worry. So all I can say is... ENJOY! Posting Schedule: Every Friday, 10:30pm, Philippine Time.
1. Wait, He's Coming?

Chapter 1: Wait, he's coming?

Miku's POV

"Why is the world so cruel?!?! What in the world did I do to make to make the world do this to me? To make me suffer from heat!"

Today was a very hot day. Judging by the date, it was the mid-summer of 1803. And to make things worse, I felt like I was sweating my organs out because of the heat. More than that, I was bored. I didn't have anything to do or anyone to talk to. So in a nutshell, I was a little girl sweating to death and dying of boredom.

As my perspiration got more intense, I tried to cool myself down with the fan I was holding. Boy how I wished I didn't wear black today. But I noticed that the fan was not enough, and that I needed to go somewhere cooler. Somewhere with trees and plants. I then decided to go the little rose and apple tree acre me and Kaito had grown as kids. Cute little clumsy Kaito. Oh how I missed him. I wonder how he is though.

I haven't seen him in a long time now. The last time I saw him was four years ago. I was just eleven then, and whereas he was thirteen. But that didn't bother me that much. We were still the best of friends. And we still are. Are we? Well at least that's what I think.

I walked out of my room and into the long hallway. My room was the farthest to the west wing of the castle, so I had a good view of the sunset through my window.

As I walked down the stairs holding my dress, I started singing.

'asa made odoru

yume dake misete

tokei no kane ga

toku mahoo

aimaina yumi

sasou kaidan

san-dan tobashi

mi hanete iku'

I love that song. It was the one me and Kaito made a few years ago, before my birthday so that we could sing it on the day of the party.

When I finally reached the acre, I kind of regretted going here. It felt hotter out here than in my room, so I sighed and frowned. With heavy steps I then went back inside the castle.

As I tried to carry myself up the stairs, I saw my mom with an envelope in her hands and walking towards me.

"Thank goodness I found you!

I was looking everywhere for you! "

Wait. Why was she looking for me? Is there something so urgent or important I needed to know? This sent thousands of butterflies to my stomach, but I had a feeling it was good news. Besides the fact that she has a big smile on her face.

"What is it mom? And why are you holding an envelope in your hands? Is what's inside that envelope so important?"

I asked.

"Not really that urgent... but it's good news that I'd like you to know."

Knew it.

"You remember your best friend Kaito?"

Wait a minute. It involves Kaito?

"Um... yah. Of course."

"He and his family are going to stay here for the summer. You know, for vacation."

Really? Kaito's going to stay with us for the summer? I don't believe it.

"I don't believe it. Are you sure he's coming?"

"Why yes! Why would I lie to you? And I'm surprised you have a different reaction right now. Usually you're overjoyed when it involves Kaito and ..."

"Well of course I'm overjoyed!" I cut her off. "Why wouldn't I be! By the way, when is he coming?"

"Tonight"

My mom said. Oh how could I be happier! Wait. If that's the news then what's in that envelope? So I asked her:

"Hold it then. What's inside that envelope? Does it involve in the news you said earlier? Does it involve Kaito or anything?"

"It's a letter from Kaito. I saw it in our mailbox this morning. Alongside with the envelope that contains the good news."

I then quickly took it out of her grip and rushed to my room. I wonder what it says.

As I stared at it, I studied the outside of envelope. It was a plain white envelope with a heart shaped seal in the middle and the words 'to Miku's and 'from Kaito' in Kaito's handwriting. Then I opened it and read what it said.

'Good day Miku!

How are you? It's been a while. I mean, a very long time. I've missed you so much. I just want to inform you that I am going to go to your kingdom and spend my vacation there. Is it alright if I stay at your room? Well I also wanted to ask if we can play like kids without anyone knowing. You know, how we used to play as kids. I may look like a man, but I am still kid at heart. I really missed you and want to spend more time with you this summer. I hope that's OK. Well that's all for now. See you soon!

\- with love,

Kaito XOXO

I kept on smiling just reading it. And you don't know how a much excitement I have to contain for me not to burst.

Ok. That's all for now. Please review. And tell me if you like it or not. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. Don't worry. It won't take that long. Also, credits to the song Cendrillon and its creators. I do not own the song. For those of you who have noticed, it was the song Miku was singing earlier while walking down the stairs. Hah. That's all for now. See you guys next chapter!

-Maloe XOXO


	2. Long Time, No See

Hey guys. Maloe here. Sorry for not updating for so long. School work. Anyone reading this who is a student and a Wattpad writer can/will understand this feeling. Well I guess all I can say is sit back (or stand if you're standing), relax and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Long Time, No See

Kaito's POV

I cannot believe it. I am finally going to see Miku after all these years! I am currently inside my carriage on my way to her kingdom, Virixia, feeling like an impatient little boy. I may be 17 but I can still act like I'm ten years younger sometimes.

Although, even though I do not like keeping secrets from her, there is something I need to keep hidden from her. 'Cantarella'. In the history of my kingdom, Borgia, the poison called by the name of Cantarella is passed down from generation to generation. From king to king to be exact. And since my father, the 'king' has died a year ago, this poison was passed down to me.

Cantarella is a powerful poison that can make anyone fall under hypnosis at exactly the stroke of midnight. Just the right amount mixed with a cup of tea can make anyone fall into a deep sleep and be awoken when the clock strikes twelve, ready to be hypnotized. After that the command still can be done until the hypnotized person dies, or can be stopped by making the person consume the poison again and follow the same procedures but reversing the command during hypnotism.

I have been collecting poisons since childhood (another secret I have been hiding from Miku), like Hemlock, Strychnine and Curare, but Cantarella is my newest and most powerful one.

Calm down Kaito. Calm down. It's alright. You can keep it a secret from her. Besides, everyone has secrets. I'm sure she has secrets of her own that she's not telling you. Right? Just, don't let it slip out of your mouth. Clear? Clear. You can do this. You got this. Keep your cool.

Three hours and half had passed by and me and my mom finally arrived in Virixia. Man did it change. Very much actually. Is four years really a long time?

As we slowly reached the castle, I could feel myself getting more excited. Man can I be such a baby sometimes.

When we finally got to the main door, I ran out of the carriage and inside. I did not care at all if I were hurting other people, I just wanted to see Miku so badly. As I was running I finally saw Miku. She must've heard my footsteps, so she turned around until...

"KAIT...AH!"

I hit her hard which made us fall to the ground.

"AW" she moaned.

When my vision cleared I quickly hugged her. She gasped in surprise.

"Miku I've missed you so much!"

I shouted and then squeezed her even tighter.

"Kaito! I've missed you too! How have you been? How are things in Borgia?"

She hugged me back. How are things in Borgia? Um. What do I do? I can't let her know! Bad Kaito. Snap out of it! It's gonna be alright. Keep your cool.

"I have been alright. Things in Borgia have been alright as well."

And that was all I managed to say.

"That sounds wonderful. I am truly sorry for the loss of your father though. Condolences by the way."

She said.

"Uh, um, thank you as well."

With that I let go of her and she stood up. I then examined her body. Wow. She's really become a lady huh? Well it suits her. And she looks beautiful. Really beautiful. Then I found myself blushing. Wait, why am I blushing?!? Do I like her? Wait Kaito think for a second. Snap out of it!

Miku's POV

How happier could I be?!? I have not seen Kaito in such a long time but here I am now with him. I looked back at him still sitting on the floor and saw him blushing. Huh? Why?

"Kaito are you alright?"

I asked him.

"Huh? Uh yah I'm fine! No need to worry about me!"

He said. Then I told him..

"Alright then. You should probably settle in after your long trip. What do you say you grab your bags and start unpacking in my room. Sounds good?"

"Sounds great!"

With that he smiled and went outside to get his things from the carriage.

Hey. Yah. So finally Miku and Kaito meet after four years. If you are asking by the way the 'Kingdom of Borgia' comes from the place called 'Borgia' where Cantarella originated. While the 'Kingdom of Virixia' just comes from my imagination. The poison 'Cantarella' was originally used for assassination but we don't want to kill Miku now do we? Also the poisons Hemlock, Strychnine and Curare are just other poisons also originating from Borgia. Well, that's a wrap. I hoped you like this chapter, and make sure to vote and comment. I don't know when exactly us chapter 3 gonna be published, but expect that it is coming soon. Sayonara! Arigato!

-Maloe XOXO


	3. Dinner? Sounds Good to Me!

Hey. Wassup? Maloe here. Sorry I hadn't updated for so long. I was assigned to arrange the camping trip next week for us girl scouts. And man am I tired. Well just make sure to enjoy. That's what matters to me. And do not expect me to update tomorrow, 11/20/17 until 11/25/17 Philippine time because as I said, us scouts are going camping. Now, ONTO THE STORY.

Chapter 3: Dinner? Sounds Good to Me!

Kaito's POV

I did as she told me. I scurried down the halls, into the main door, and outside the castle. I then saw my mother, Queen Meiko of Borgia, already holding my luggage ready to hand it to me.

"Have you met Miku yet?"

She asked.

"Yes mother. I actually stumbled over her while running and we fell pretty hard on the floor. Ehehehe. But never worry ma, she is fine."

I then took my bags out of her hands and rushed to Miku's room. As I got closer, I began to hear her singing.

' Mou ikkai

Mou ikkai

Watashi wa kyou

Mo korogarimasu to

Shoujo wa iu

Shoujo wa iu

Kotoba wa imi o

Kanadenagara! '

Wow. Her voice, it's beautiful. She sounds better now than the last we sang together. Plus it suits her well. A beautiful voice in such a lady-lile body, what could be better. But then I realized, I was holding my bags. Ad they are definitely heavy. I entered the room and said,

"How lovely."

She gasped in surprise.

"Thu-thank you, Kaito."

I couldn't hold myself.She just looks so, cute! I dropped my bags and hugged her, and gave a little peck on the cheek. With that she started blushing. Like MAD. I stared at her for a moment until I realized that I was blushing too.

"U-um Kaito? You should probably start unpacking now. Feel free to sit anywhere you like. I also fixed the other bed for you. You know, because you asked me in your letter if you could stay in my room."

I guess she saw my questioned face when was talking.

"Oh yeah the letter! I must've forgotten already about that. I could really be idiotic and childish sometimes."

She giggled. Oh how cute!

[time skip]

"Finally I'm done!"

I thought to myself and said out loud at the same time.

"Kids! Come down to the dining hall! It's time for dinner!"

Miku's mom, Queen Luka yelled.

"Yes mom!"

Miku yelled back.

"What do you say we go down for dinner? All this unpacking is making me hungry."

I told her. She laughed.

"Sure why not. Only if you could get there first before me!"

Then she started racing down the halls like a mad man.

"Don't mind if I do!"

I started chasing her as fast as I can. We ran through different hallways, some which I still remember and some that are new to me. It took us about five minutes of running until we reached the dining hall.

When we finally got to the table. We sat down. Ten started arguing on who got here first.

"Yes. I won. I won. I won. I got to the table first."

"What? No I got here first. I ran faster than you because I didn't have to drag around a heavy head full of long hair!"

"What no! I got here first because I started running first giving me a headstart!"

The argument went on and on. Until our parents got annoyed and silenced us.

"Silence you two!'

Miku's father, King Gakupo yelled at us.

"You two are not kids anymore! Learn to control yourselves! And Kaito, is this how we act when we are at other people houses?"

My mom yelled at me.

"No mom."

I answered her back. Until auntie Luka said...

"Good. Now start eating your dinner you two. I'm sure Kaito and Meiko are both hungry from their trip."

Auntie Luka said.

"Oh yes. Very much."

My mom finished.

Our dinner went on pretty well. Just the usual chit-chat and catching-up on things.

[time skip]

As me and Miku finished dinner, we headed upstairs because our dinner, we heade upstairs to her room because our parents said they will have some 'grown up' talk. Once we sat down in our beds (which are beside each other), we just talked the night away discussing whatever topic popped up our heads.

"Yah I know right? Parents can become pretty annoying sometimes."

"Especially when you do something against them or make them mad or just piss them off."

And blah blah blah. But then I noticed the clock. 11:30 already? Wow. I didn't know we talked that much.

"Hey Miku, why don't we sleep for the night. It's already pretty late and we don't want to look all groggy when morning comes do we?"

I said pointing at the clock.

"Oh yeah. I didn't know. Well goodnight Kaito I guess, hehe. Let's just continue talking tomorrow 'kay?"

"No objections here. 'Night Miku."

I turned the lights of and slowly fell asleep.

Konnichiwa! I know this chapter kinda sucks 'cause apparently I just write whatever pops up in my head. As I have mentioned earlier, I may not be able to update this week because of scouting and stuff. But never fear! I will make sure to finish this story even if it means killing myself! ROTFLMAO! Also credits to wowaka and the song 'rolling girl' which miku was singing. Make sure to read, vote and comment. It makes me happy. -Maloe XOXO


	4. Miku x Kaito

Hey. I'm back. After one week. Also note that the love between Kaito and Miku finally starts a spark in this chapter. So you fans out there better hold tight before you burst.

*fangirling*

Hehehehehehehe. Okay, okay. Enough chit-chat. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 4: Kaito x Miku

Miku's POV

[time skip to end of summer in 1803]

"Do you really have to go?"

I asked Kaito while he was packing he was packing his stuff.

"I'm afraid so my dear. But don't worry. We'll see each other again. I promise that I'll come back for you."

"Promise?"

I asked him holding my pinky out.

"Promise."

He assured me. Then he entangled our pinkies together.

Until auntie Meiko shouted.

"Kaito? Kaito! We need to go! We don't want to be still on the road when the sun sets!"

"Coming!"

He yelled back.

"I'm sorry dear. But I have to go now."

Just hearing those words made me melt. And with no hesitation, I hugged him. Tight.

Kaito's POV

I could feel myself blushing. I knew that any second now I would explode. So I removed any sort of fear or nervousness, became brave, lent in

and kissed her.

It was a very foreign feeling. My first kiss with a girl. And I like it. Wait correction. I love it. Who would've figured that a just a simple kiss could send thousands of butterflies to one's stomach?

As I deepen the kiss, she gasped with my action. And to my surprise, she kissed back. As she was supposed to pull away, I swiftly used it as an entry for my tongue to enter her mouth. After a while, we found ourselves dancing our tongues around together. Enjoying the same tingly feeling in our bodies.

Eventually, we broke apart gasping and desperate for air.

"I um-uh uh,"

"Need me to teach you those three words?"

She jokingly asked. Giggling a little bit as well. So kawaii!

"No need.

Ohime-sama

I love you."

Then I leant in to kiss her again. But before our lips barely even touched,

my mom had to ruin the moment.

"Kaito? Where are you! We need to go now!"

"Wait mom!"

Miku's POV

"Wait mom!"

Kaito yelled.

"Sorry ohime-sama, but I have to go,"

He told me.

"I understand. Better go down now if you don't want auntie Meiko to get mad at you."

"*Kaito giggling* Fine. As long as you don't forget me."

"*Miku giggling as well* Don't worry. I won't. I love you ojime-sama."

I assured him.

"I love you too ohime-sama."

And with those words he walked away.

Kaito's POV

I walked out of her room, heading straight to main door where my mom is waiting for me. And after a few minutes of getting scolded by my mother.

Shortly as time passed by, I found myself in a carriage, with my mom, on the way back to Borgia.

Hey uh. Do you like the chapter? Sorry if it sucks or rushed or something. So fangirls and fangirls w/dicks are you guys okay? *laughing so hard* Hehe. Don't take it personally.

Okay, let's call it a day. I gotta rest from camping. That's all for now. See you guys in the next chappie! Bye! -Maloe XOXO


	5. ATTENTION ALL READERS! (not a chapter)

ATTENTION ALL READERS!

I have an important announcement.

I shall implement a posting schedule for this story's chapters.

It will be every Friday, 10:30pm, every week, Philippine time.

It's just that I think it's not fair that readers have to be like "When's the next chapter coming out?" or "Are you gonna continue the story?" or complain like "You haven't updated for so long. Where have you been?!" or be like "I'm getting tired of this story because the author's not continuing it."

I don't want to hear any negativity or complaints, so I, the author, shall implement the posting schedule.

Okay. That's all for now. See you guys next chapter!

-Maloe XOXO


	6. The Visit

Heyheyheyhey! Maloe here. Just checking to see if you wonderful readers out there are fine. If you read my announcement last chapter (even though it wasn't really a chapter), you may as well know that I've implemented a posting schedule. And I am applying that posting schedule to this chapter and to other chapters that are coming soon. Well technically I posted it kinda late coz well, I fell asleep while writing. Also, did you guys like the previews ACTUAL chapter? I hope you did. And note that um there will be another kiss scene here so take this as a warning.

Okay, okay, MONOGATARI NI 物語に! (onto the story)

Chapter 5: The Visit

Kaito's POV:

[time skip to May of 1804, brought to you by the author's lazy attitude]

It has been a year since I've seen Miku. And ever since that romantic scene which happened between us, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I can't take her off of my mind for even just a second. I know, I know it's weird. But that just proves how madly obsessed I am with her. I mean, I love her.

However, I still feel guilt inside that I have to keep a secret form her. You know, my collection of poisons and the

'Cantarella'.

As much as I want to tell her, I'm just afraid on what her reaction will be. Will she still accept me even though I have this very powerful poison or when she learns about my poison collection? Or will she reject me and hate me forever. I don't know. But I would definitely prefer her not hating me of course. Duh, why would I love someone who hates me?

Relax Kaito. You're gonna be fine. Don't worry about it. She won't find out.

[time skip to August of 1804]

Miku's POV

Oh how I miss Kaito. A year has already passed and we haven't got in touch. Who knew a long distance relationship could be so hard.

But now is not the time to be sad. I need to think positive. Besides, it's almost my birthday! Only a few weeks left. My birthday is on the last day of August, 7.31.1788, and this year's gonna be my sixteenth one.

[time skip to 2:30am late at night]

I was comfortably in my bed, counting sheep as I was trying to sleep.

Then I heard a strong breeze rushing in bringing some leaves into my room. So I decided to stand up and close my window. I guess it's either gonna be windy or it's gonna rain tonight. Either way, I don't want to freeze to death.

As I got closer, I saw someone standing in front of me all of a sudden. A rather familiar person. And it was,

Kaito?

I gasped in surprise. What's he doing here? And how did he get here? Doesn't he know his kingdom as kind of far away from mine? Unconsciously, I managed to blurt out his name.

"Kaito?"

"Yes ohime-sama?"

He asked.

"What are you doing here?"

I asked him back. Then he flashed a smile at me and answered.

"Why I came back for you. And it's because I love you. I promised you remember?" (if you don't remember go back to chapter 4)

Wow. I actually forgot about that. But I'm glad he kept his promise. Although, my mind was still full of questions.

"I love you too Kaito. But how did you get here? And how long did it take you to get here?"

Then he answered.

"When everyone was asleep, I escaped the castle. Then I saddled up my horse and went straight here. It was a long journey I admit. But it was worth it, because I got to see you again."

Kaito's POV

When her face looked satisfied with my answer, I let out a sigh of relief. Then with one swift movement,

I kissed her.

I pinned her against the wall, and strongly kissed her. I darted my tongue into her mouth and enjoyed the leek flavor. She seemed to like it as well surprisingly.

As we were melting into each other's embrace, I carried her to her bed and lied her down. I took off my shirt and then took off her nightgown. Half-dressed, we were kissing and caressing each other's body parts, touching whatever we could reach.

It was amazing. The feeling of being with the one you love, it was so nice. Neither of us wanted to stop the moment, for we were both yearning for each other badly. It was like the hole in hearts were finally filled in.

After a while, we broke apart gasping for air. I told her

"I love you ohime-sama. More than anyone or anything in the world. I don't know how I'll live without you."

"I love you too ojime-sama. And don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

As those words escaped her lips, I hugged her tightly and gave her a light peck on the cheeks.

We cuddled up, then understood each other even more, even though we're just gazing into each other's eyes.

As much as I didn't want to go, I had to. Or else by morning I'll be killed and cooked into stew by my own mother. Certainly wouldn't that to happen.

"I love you Miku. I really do. But unfortunately, I have to go back to Borgia. Wouldn't want to get caught now would I?"

Then Miku let out a soft giggle.

"I never want you to get caught. So it's alright. I understand."

Those words were the signal. I stood up, put my shirt back on. And said my goodbyes.

"I'm gonna miss you Miku."

"Me too Kaito."

I then left her room and left behind a blue rose I had picked from my garden.

SOOOOOOOOO how are u guys doin? Great? That's nice to hear. Okay so here is another chapter with a kissing scene. I don't know why but I'm just in love with kissing scenes. Guess that's just my way of life. Well' that's a wrap. Don't forgot to vote and comment. It makes me happy. Bye!

-Maloe XOXO


End file.
